yumeiro idol
by blackandviolet141312
Summary: Ichigo Amono is an ordinary 14 year old teenage girl who loves music. So one day she goes to a music festival were she meets a music artist Henri Lucas, who enchants Ichigo with his superb guitar playing and said that her hearing is that of an professional and that she should go to a school for musical kids as herself. Join her in her adventure in her new school and her new friends
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi this is something that has been on my mind for a while so i thought why not and now here i am! Kashino do the disclaimer!

Makoto Kashino: yea yea blackandviolet141312 doesn't own anything but this idea, but she does not own the plot..

Me: now i'm depressed...oh well let's start! Oh and i'm making the first chapter Ichigo's POV just to see if i can do it!

XoXoXo

Hi i'm Ichigo Amano and i love music and singing even tho i ćan't to it i still love it. The reason for that is because when i was younger me and my grandma used to listen to music all the time and she would sing to me and play me some songs on her piano or guitar. The melody that my grandma played was like magic. Nothing was similar to it, nothing. Grandma used to cheer me up with a song that i never found the name of but i knew that that was her song that she had written from her heart. But now i will never again hear it because she isn't around anymore... So 4 years ago i left the idea to become an idol a long time ago and quite playing the guitar and piano after my grandmas death.

RING! RING! RING!

''Ugh...5...more..minutes...*snore*...'' i muttered as i put a pillow on my head to block out the alarm clock and soon again was a fast asleep. But then i was waken up by it once more and this time i looked at the time and it was ''..._Oh...my...__**GOD! **_I'm going to be late for schoool!'' i screamed as i rushed to my bathroom and took a shower, brushed my hair and teeth, did my hair in my usual twin pigtails and got dressed in my school uniform and rushed down stairs took my toast put on my shoos and rushed out of the house and yelled '' I'm off mom, dad!''. But when i reached the school i remembered that today was a day off at school. Man am i stupid or what? i started to walk back home but since i'm already here might as well hang out in town for a while. As i thought that a flier has crashed in my face, as i peeled it off of my face i saw that it was a flier for a music festival that was near here. Since it is a music festival i was going for sure. As i entered the room where the music festival was being held i heard a beautiful melody that made my heart go doki doki. I decided to look for the source of the melody and when i finally found the source i was dazzled by the sight in front of me. A very handsome man was playing the guitar and the melody was like the angels had shine upon him or something.

''Wow you are very good! This melody makes my heart go doki doki and it's bitter yet sweet sound reminds me of something! It feels like a girls first love!'' before i could stop myself i had already said it. As i looked at the man he was shocked at what i had just said and after a minute he smiled a proud smile and said:

'' That's right the songs name is a girls first love! You have very good ears miss! I'm Henri Lucas and you are?''

'' i'm Ichigo Amano it's a pleasure to meet you!'' i said to Henri-san.

''Ichigo-chan huh? What a cute name! Say do ya want to go to a school for kids just like you? It's a school for music and dance! You can learn to become the best of the best singers or musician! And i teach there too! What do ya say Ichigo Amano-chan?'' asked Henri-san. at that moment i wanted to become a idol once again.

''-and thats why i want to go to this school!'' i finished and looked my dad in the eyes. I swear my dad was on the urge of tears when i told him that!

''No! You can not go to this St. Marie Academy! It's too far from our house and you are not going to move into the school !'' yelled my dad.

''Honey let her go besides it's something she really likes right so let her go! And if ya don't i will throw out you golf stuff so it's a lose lose!'' said my mum. Man my mum is good at this.

''B-but..-'' as my dad was starting my mum shot him a glare and that was scary! '' ...fine...you can go...'' he finally let me go.

''Thanks dad! Mum thanks so much!'' i said as i hugged them both and went to my room to back my things. Oh i'm so nervous! Haha! I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun!

me: yea i know it's short but i promise i will make the future chapters longer i swear! hope you liked it please R&R! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo Amano was riding a bus and on her way to St. Marie's music school. All of her things were already sent on their way to her dorm and Ichigo Amano was nervous, no more than nervous actually. Her body was shacking up and down she was really nervous i mean the girl has no experience in music yet she accepted it so fast. Oh man...but this school was to learn how to play and sing right? Right? Wrong! Ichigo Amano was way off.

''St. Marie bus stop!'' yelled the bus driver as he stopped the bus. Ichigo as careless as ever fell down from her seat and hit her head on the ground.''Itaaaai~~ Mouuuu warn me before you stop so suddenly would ya Mr. bus driver! That really hurt!'' said Ichigo and the people on the bus started to laugh at the silly girl. That made Ichigo blush and storm of while yelling 'Sayonara' and 'Minna no baka!' that just made the passengers laugh more at her with no harm in it of course. As Ichigo was stating to get tiered she finally spoted the school and ran to her new school that looked like...well a castle. And Ichigo's jaw was about to hit the ground from the amazement of this school if ya could even call that. Ichigo's eyes spot a statue of the Queen Muse Fairy. _'Wow..how pretty...' _ thought Ichigo as she clapped and started to pray. ''Pleas let me get along with everyone and get better at music.''

''Haha! This is not made for praying ya know!''

''HUH?! The statue talks?!'' yelled Ichigo as she slightly jumped from the sudden heard a giggle coming from behind the statue and a girl came behind it and said in amusement.

'' Haha no it was me you silly Ichigo-chan!'' and once again started giggling at the girl. Ichigo was dumbfounded by the fact that this girl new her name yet she didn't even tell her it.

''How...How do you know my name?'' asked Ichigo a little bit frighten by the girl. She had long orange hair and golden eyes. She had a big smile on her face and like Ichigo was wearing normal clothes( i forgot to say they don't wear any school uniforms).

''Haha well that's because i'm your roommate! I'm Rumi Kato nice to meet you Ichigo-chan. come on i'll take you to our room.''said Rumi. Before they started to go Ichigo put a note shaped cookie next to the fairy statue and started to walk to their dorm. It was a cute little dorm near the forest that had that homey aura to it. The two entered the cozy place and inside was a very wonderful looking room. Ichigo could feel the homey and cozy atmosphere surrounding it. She felt safe just standing there.

''Ichigo-chan are you coming?'' asked Rumi with a smile on her face.

Ichigo was snapped out of her daze and almost fell on her butt.''Hueee! Huh Rumi-chan? Coming!'' she stormed up the stairs after her new friend and roommate. As they reached their room Rumi opened the door to a small but roomy and cute room with two beds, two closets, two nightstands and two desks where the two could do their homework and such. One side was Rumi's, witch was neat and her desk was full of paper and pencils, next to the desk was a guitar case and you could see a little bit of a pinkish guitar. On the other side, witch was Ichigo's, had a few boxes and on the bed was her school things that she got from the school. Soon the bell rang.

''Oh no! I'm supposed to be on duty today! See ya in class Ichigo-chan!'' said Rumi as she stormed out of the room to the classroom. Ichigo still had 35 minutes before the class started so she decided to go and have a look around the school garden before going. When she was walking near the lake next to the rose garden she came face to face with a boy with light green hair and a pretty face. Ichigo was a little taken back by the boy.

''Bonjour belle dame. Je suppose que vous avez raison Amano Ichigo-chan?(Good morning beautiful lady. I believe you're Amano Ichigo-chan right?)'' said the green haired boy. But Ichigo just stared at him like he was from another planet or something and you could easily see the confusion on her face.

''Huh?'' was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

At that the boy laughed and said it once more but this time so she could understand what he was saying.'' i said 'Good morning beautiful lady. I believe you're Amano Ichigo-chan right?' but it seams you don't understand french!'' said the boy still laughing a little. At this Ichigo's face went red with embarrassment.

''Would you stop laughing already! Further more who are you exactly?!'' said Ichigo with some annoyance in her voice.

''Sorry sorry! I'm Hanabusa Satsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you Ichigo-chan.'' said Satsuki as he filliped his hair with his hand a little. At this Ichigo was got off guard. _'D-don't tell me! His a __narcissist?!'_

''Y-yea it's pleasure Hanabusa-kun...ehe..he..he...''said the little bit freaked out girl. She didn't know how to deal with narcissists...

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Satsuki were walking down the hall's of the school to their classroom while at the same time Satsuki was telling Ichigo where each class was and what it was about. When they walked past the art room Ichigo remembered her father and she felt a bang of homesickness take over her body. Satsuki called her and she ran to keep up with the boy. when they reached the stairs Ichigo almost ran into a boy with bland hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was holding a guitar case in his back and had on a white shirt, black and blue striped sweater, normal dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Around his neck was a chain with a guitar pendant. And he was wearing a scold on his face. To anyone he looked very cool. But Ichigo didn't care about that because the next words that he said made her very mad.<p>

''Would you watch where your going?'' said the boy. Even if she didn't watch carefully he could have at least tried to be a little nicer. After that the boy with blond hair left but the there was a boy who still stood there.

''I'm sorry about Ma-kun. He isn't as bad as he seems when you get to know him a little! I'm Andou Sennosuke you must be Amano-san the new girl who was recommended by Henri-sensei right?'' said Andou with a warm smile on his face as he held out his hand. Ichigo gladly took it and nodded her head for a 'yes!'. The three continued to walk to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Me: i'm soo sorry for taking so long to update and i tried my best on this chapter so i hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R! Bye bye!<p> 


End file.
